kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 182: A Visit
A Visit (訪問, Hōmon) is the 182nd chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary After Namihira and Rokurou Ougi are invited into the Sumimura Home, Yoshimori asks what the Investigation Office is. Shigemori Sumimura explains that it basically investigates suspicious matters concerning the Shadow Organization. Namihira assures them not to worry, since it would be another office that took action to resolve the case. Shuji Sumimura begins to leave because he is not a Kekkaishi, but Namihira asks him to stay, wanting to speak to all of the Sumimuras. Namihira informs them of the disappearance of Mashiroko Lake, noting that there was no known guardian and that people generally avoided it because of the mist. He shows them a picture of the black hole at the site, and explains how he believes a high-level ability user capable of manipulating space removed the Shinyuuchi's power, thus creating the destroyed space in the picture. Shigemori asks if he believes they are involved, and Namihira admits that is the more likely answer. Shigemori instantly dismissed Yoshimori and Toshimori as the culprits, as they aren't powerful enough, and when Namihira asks about him, Shigemori says he wouldn't reveal his secrets to an outside. Namihira is amused because Masamori said the same when asked, and mentions that he has already restored the Shinyuuchi. Yoshimori recalls that Masamori also restored the Unnamed Shrines, which is proof that he is capable of such a thing, and doesn't like the idea of Masamori possibly becoming power-hungry like Mudou. Yoshimori asks how serious a crime that stealing a Shinyuuchi's power is. Namihira replies that in addition to being a sin agains the gods, it is punishable by death in the Shadow Organization. The Sumimuras refuse to accept that, and Namihira shows them another photo: Sumiko Sumimura standing near the black hole. Namihira says one of his subordinates has the power to collect memories from items and places. Shigemori calls the photo a fake, but Namihira points out that not only is Sumiko a high-level Kekkaishi, but because she is not a Legitimate Successor, she has been allowed to wander around freely. Namihira asks Shuji if he truly knows what goes on in his wife's mind. Shuji immediately asks him to leave. Rokurou says that a woman who neglects her family and children can't have a good personality. Shuji throws tea at him, but Shigemori stops the tea with a Kekkai, while Yoshimori surrounds Rokurou's hand in a Kekkai to keep him from attacking. Yoshimori says a weird thing like Rokurou has no right to judge his mother. Rokurou tries to break free, but Yoshimori places more Kekkai on him and orders him to leave without resisting any further. Rokurou loses his patience and destroys the room with a cyclone, though the Sumimura are protected by a Kekkai. Rokurou says that even a close family will cut off the black sheep when the situation gets bad enough. He creates tornadoes to carry he and Namihira away. Namihira scolds him for attacking, especially since the visit was Rokurou's idea, and they came without the Chief's permission. Rokurou is unconcerned, saying that applying pressure is the best way to force them into acting carelessly, which they can take advantage of. Namihira insists that they do things by the book, so Rokurou attacks him and lets him drop. Rokurou suddenly notices how much strain he has placed on his body, and rushes to get home. Namihira manages to stop his fall with a flying Shikigami. He is upset that Rokurou ruined his plan to get close to the Sumimuras. He worries that he has wasted effort in working his way into the Investigation Office, and decides to report back to Okuni. Characters (in order of appearance) *Rokurou Ougi *Namihira *Toshimori Sumimura *Yoshimori Sumimura *Shigemori Sumimura *Shuji Sumimura *Masamori Sumimura *Shizue Yukimura *Tokine Yukimura *Tokiko Yukimura *Okuni Navigation Category:Manga Chapters